


Tax Doesn't Have To Be Taxing

by hollyand



Series: Let's Get This Over With [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Light-Hearted, M/M, Random & Short, Sexual Tension, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Another short ficlet requested by CatsLikeLavender, whose sarcastic male mage Hawke is called Clive, and whose OTPs are M!Hawke/Seneschal Bran and M!Hawke/Arishok. There doesn't seem to be any other fic with either of those pairings, so I was ordered to create some :-) Her prompt: M!Hawke/Seneschal Bran, tax.)</p><p>Clive Hawke "pays a visit" to the Seneschal after his tax return gets challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Doesn't Have To Be Taxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title shamelessly stolen from the billboard advertising campaign run by the UK's tax authorities. Well, with a prompt like "please write me a tax fic involving my OTP", it had to be done.

‘You again, Hawke?’ Seneschal Bran’s lip curled into a sneer. ‘Your constant visits to the Viscount’s Keep are starting to attract attention in this city. Attention that we could all well do without.’

            Clive Hawke laughed. ‘I could hardly resist a summons from the Viscount personally,’ he replied, ‘so it’s hardly a choice of mine to keep coming here. Although today, I admit, I am here for an entirely different reason.’

            ‘Really.’ Bran’s voice was flat, dry. ‘And what would that reason be.’

            ‘Nothing so exciting, I’m afraid. This time I’ve been summoned by your tax collectors to justify the travel expenditure on my tax return.’

            Now _this_ Bran wasn’t expecting. ‘Well, if that’s the case, you know where the revenue and law enforcement offices are,’ Bran eventually said, gesturing in the direction of the barracks and Aveline’s quarters, ‘so there is no reason for you to be here, in the Viscount’s own lobby. Now,’ he said, turning back into his own office door, ‘leave me.’

            ‘Oh,’ smirked Hawke, crossing the room to where the seneschal stood, spinning him around and pinning him against the doorframe while Bran tried to hide his surprise, ‘but that is _exactly_ why I’m here, Bran. That “excessive” travel expenditure that I claimed on my tax return as “being incurred in the course of business” was largely incurred by coming to and from this very office.’ He leaned in and ghosted his breath over Bran’s ear, so close he could flick his tongue delicately around the shell, and spoke in a low, soft voice, and Bran could feel the yearning spool in his belly as his body responded to every inch of the other man’s proximity. ‘Why don’t you and I… get back down to business together. You persuade the revenue and law enforcement that the tax deduction stands, and I… will make it worth your while.’

            Bran glared at him, but it was no use: Hawke’s eyes burned into him with heat and lust and delicious, delectable desire; and as much as Bran tried, he found it hard to resist what Hawke had to offer. He sighed. ‘Fine,’ he said, resigned to the inevitable, ‘let’s get this over with.’


End file.
